Durmiendo en tu cama
by Rebeca-chan
Summary: solo cabe decir, que este si es un one shot y no tendrá continuación. "Pero sin duda lo que en verdad me mantiene aquí es el hecho de que no me ha dejado caer, me ha tomado de la mano para sacarme de algún bar de mala muerte, o simplemente me hace compañía en silencio cuando no quiero hablar."


Durmiendo en tu cama

 _One-shot_

"era de costumbre llegar a mi apartamento solitario sin nadie que me reciba. Ya era algo natural llegar así. Desde aquel accidente he tenido mucho tiempo a solas, he pasado por la depresión incluso al intento de suicidio. ¿Qué me lo ha impedido? Bueno, esa mujer. La castaña de ojos azules que me roba la respiración, con esos labios que me llaman cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre, esa encantadora voz que nunca me cansare de escuchar. Pero sin duda lo que en verdad me mantiene aquí es el hecho de que no me ha dejado caer, me ha tomado de la mano para sacarme de algún bar de mala muerte, o simplemente me hace compañía en silencio cuando no quiero hablar.

Hoy, como tantos otros días miro lo que era mi mano, una prótesis se me había implantado, pero dadas las condiciones del clima, este pedazo de metal se enfriaba…a la vez que me recuerda lo vacía que esta mi vida. Como me he quedado sola al pasar del tiempo, mi familia, mis amigos, que creímos que aquellos tiempos era un para siempre. Hoy, estoy aquí con una botella en mi mano, mirando fijamente a la pared. Mi departamento era un total desastre, periódicos tirados por todas artes, fotografías con sus marcos estrellados arrumbados en un rincón…los únicos muebles que tengo son una mesa y una silla que parece que se caerán de tan viejas que esta, un sillón que está listo para la basura y un deplorable colchón. Me he encontrado en mejores condiciones, pero no he sido yo misma desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi trabajo en la TSBA ha sido el mismo, Enforcer de la primera línea de defensa.

Antes era elogiada por muchos, hoy, con suerte recuerdan mi nombre. Doy un largo trago a la botella dejándola casi a la mitad. Será una noche muy larga...

 _Un par de horas después_

"ya era la 4ta botella que terminaba. Escuche la puerta abrirse delicadamente y cerrarse de igual manera. Mareada y sosteniéndome de la pared, giro para ver quién es que ha llegado y cómo logro entrar. Sus pupilas azules me estudian de arriba abajo. Seguramente noto que aun llevo mi ropa que use al regresar de esa misión, aún tenía tierra y sangre seca…había olvidado que me hirieron en el costado ¿a quién le importa? Tal vez mi adormecida mente me está haciendo ver cosas."

-Fate-chan…

-na…noha

"se acerca a mí y con cuidado retira la botella que inconscientemente no soltaba, y acaricio mi mano…fruncí el ceño, era la mano metálica. De nuevo estaba teniendo lastima por mí. Era lo que más he detestado desde aquel día.

Puso una de sus manos en mis sonrosadas mejillas, su suave tacto…me sonrió de lado acercándose a mí para abrazarme, y sin darme cuenta, me puse a llorar. Ella continuaba acariciando mi cabello.

Me tomo de la cintura ayudándome a caminar, llevándome a su apartamento, recostándome con delicadeza en su cama"

-aquí estarás más cómoda…

"le intento sonreír, pero mi cabeza daba vueltas. Miro sus facciones preocupadas por mi estado, esa fina nariz, y sus carnosos labios…ya no es la niña que conocí hace tanto tiempo. Ha cambiado, tanto su cuerpo como su personalidad, pero jamás ha cambiado su actitud hacia conmigo…siempre cariñosa con un brillo especial en sus ojos al igual que su sonrisa. Justo ahora, con la luz de luna aun entrando por la ventana, sus ojos brillan con intensidad y es cuando me doy cuenta de algo.

Estoy enamorada de Takamachi Nanoha

No sé en qué momento llego a pasar…pero la necesidad de estar con ella se hace cada vez más fuerte. Sin pensarlo, me siento en la cama, ella continúa mirándome curiosa. Me pongo de pie y ella replica mis acciones. Era el momento de decirlo. Tengo que decir todo lo que he callado todo este tiempo. "

-te amo, Nanoha

"no espero respuesta, y me acerco a su rostro, probando sus labios con temor. Un par de segundos después, ella corresponde…era una daza silenciosa entre nuestras lenguas y labios, tratando de dominarnos la una a la otra. Despacio, casi a fuerzas, nos separamos. Mis ojos se cerraban, aún continuaba girando mi cabeza, ella pareció notarlo y me ayudo de nuevo a recostarme. No importando que aun trajera uniforme, ella se recostó junto a mí, pegando su boca a mi oreja susurrando dulcemente"

-yo también te amo, Fate-chan

"poco a poco mis ojos se cerraron, haciéndome caer en un profundo sueño, donde estaba segura de que al despertar ella estaría junto a mí. No importando nada, ella…

Ella estaría aquí, la mujer que amo."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: antes que nada, hola. En este momento son las 2:23am así que disculpa las faltas de ortografía y demás. Hoy vamos a tratar algunos puntos importantes.

1: soy sensual

2: la historia "es un ángel…" está actualmente en su página número 11 y al parecer será aún más extenso

3: tardara un poco más en actualizarse cualquier otra historia, si tienes alguna petición déjalo en los comentarios

4 y, por último: si dices que no al punto número uno, me las pagaras -_-)9

Gracias por leer. Nos leemos luego


End file.
